


Buddies look out for each other, right?

by BardsAmbrosia



Series: I'm 19 years old and I've already wasted my entire life [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Betrayals, Biting, Blood, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster porn, Rough Sex, slimy cat bastard ಠ_ಠ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burgerpants is having a <i>bad day</i> and is forced to go to work. You get the brunt of a bad situation because Mettaton is an asshole who doesn't care about his employees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddies look out for each other, right?

Burgerpants was more irritable and sarcastic than usual.

 

Maybe he ate some bad tuna?

 

The place was pretty quiet today, no customers. And Burgerpants wasn't at the cash register. You could only guess he was outside, posted up, smoking whatever.

 

The guess is correct because that's where you find him. Leaned up against the wall, looking upset while he's trying to relax. He hears you coming but doesn't bother to pay you any mind, an ear twitching at the sound of your feet. "Bpants? You cool, dawg?" You ask, with a grin plastered on your face, trying your best to butter him up. You even brought him a glamburger from the back. Of course it would come out of your measly paycheck. 

 

The orange cat shrugged his shoulders, skinny blunt of weed between his fingers as he exhaled the smoke through his nose. As you continued to blabber on about the stupid glamburger and Mettaton being a piece of shit, he let out a noise of sheer frustration-- not even the weed helped.

 

You took the annoyed sound as a cue to shut up, a frown formed on your face. Usually talking shit about the Hunk of Junk made him sort of happy or less nihilistic for alittle while.

 

Maybe this was a case more awful than a bad can of tuna. "Are you sure?"

 

" _Yes_." He actually says it like you're the most annoying thing in the world. "I'm fucking dandy." His voice is rough like he hasn't slept in days; he rolls his eyes and drops the blunt on the ground before bitterly stomping it out and leaving you with a expensive and unreturnable glamburger.

 

You were back in kitchen, throwing away some not very fresh food into a plastic bag when the miserable feline came quietly in, ears twitching and folding backwards as his libido bothered him. Hot, bothered, and pissed off. Mettaton just couldn't let him take one day off for this certain condition that came around once this time of the year. Last year, before the Catty and Bratty incident, Mettaton would let him take off a day or two for it, but now? 

 

_Nothing. Zip. Nada._

 

Oh my fucking god. He wished his parents got him neutered when he was a kitten. This shit wouldn't be happening now. Sure, he'd still be a horny, miserable teenager. But he would be a horny, miserable teenager with a controllable sex drive like the rest of normal functioning members of society.

 

Unfortunately for you, you dropped something and being the cleandly employee you are, you picked it up quickly, bending over without thinking. And of course you didn't know Burgerpants wasn't at the cash register and was currently checking out your ass.

 

It's like you were wearing a skirt just to fuck with his head. You always wore pants. Maybe you wouldn't mind helping him out? You were really nice to him...maybe you actually liked him. He forced a smile. A genuine smile even though inside he felt volcanic and unstable. " _Little buddy_?"

 

The chipper voice had your attention in no time. You quickly stand up straight, brushing off the embarrassment of being caught in such a compromising position in front of your favorite friend. "Yeah???"

 

The cat monster quickly walks up to you and grabs the plastic bag out of your hand, before tossing it towards the door. You shout in protest when the contents fall on the floor feets away, leaving a utter mess. You glare at your friend. "WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?" _What was his deal? ___

____

 

His smile is rather creepy and strained. "I really, reaaaaaally, need help with something." 

 

"Yeah you need help alright. Did the depression disorder you most likely have finally make you snap? Or are you just an asswhole?" You say, snapping at him. You were really done with him today. Burgerpants doesn't seem bothered at all by your words. Although, he licks and bites his bottom lip. 

 

You open your mouth to say something that's insulting and sarcastic but only a yelp escapes your lips when his hands grab your behind and he presses your body up against his. Something hard pressing into your stomach.

 

You don't know what to say, eyes wide, monetarily in shock. 

 

Yeah, you liked the scrawny cat more than you let on, but this was too much, so suddenly. But even so, you felt a wave of heat hit you. You shivered as he groped at the soft bumps of fat that were your butt. His claws slightly poked your skin through the two layers of thin fabric.

 

"Please?" He sounds whiny and needy, his eyes wide and pleading. He looks so sweet and harmless. He leans down, rough tongue swiping your nose. You giggle then, trying to push him back, but he doesn't budge an inch. Your feverish laughter is cut short as he ruttes up against your stomach. You can feel something wet touch your skin through your shirt.

 

"Ugh, dude!" You try pushing away again. "What is that!?" You ask with a yell. Burgerpants does it again, hips slowly grinding into you. You surpass a groan at the lewd act. 

 

"You know, that _stuff_..." Burgerpants could feel his face grow even hotter in embarrassment. "Can we fuck now?"

 

"N-no! Ugh, what's the matter with you!?" 

 

The cat gives an annoyed, pissed off sigh and before you know it, he pushes you onto the cold, titled floor. He gives a weak glare as he straddles you, pinning up your hands with his really warm ones. He presses his damp nose against your cheek, before licking your cheek and presssing his lips against yours.

 

Your words of protest are muffled and incoherent as he tries his best to push his tongue into your mouth, hips grounding into yours. He groans and ruts into you for alittle bit longer, before easily wresting you onto your stomach. The scrawny teen is stronger than he looks. He couldn't even beat you in an arm wresting match and here he was manhandling you into submission.

 

He puts his full body weight ontop of you and lets go of your hands to quickly shimmy down his pants and boxers. You gasp when you feel your skirt pulled up and his claws lightly scrape your lower back before he quickly pulls down your shorts and panties. Cold hair hits your skin for only a second before you feel the sharpest burning pain you've ever felt in your life and warm, and in another situation, soothing fur pressed smugly against your skin. 

 

You scream his name, his cock pulsing in tune, deliciously. In his lust, mindless and crazed, its a wonderful sound. The monster bites the junction of your shoulder and neck, hard, causing you to shout in pain and surprise. "BURGERPANTS, GET THE FUCK OFF MEEEE-- _AAHH--HAAAH_!" The sting is incredible as he pulls himself out your tight entrance. He curses beneath his breath. He grabs your hips, claws hooking into your flesh and his other hand slaps against your mouth; a feeble attempt at quieting your screams. 

 

What if a customer comes in?

 

Not like he could or would stop anyways.

 

Your walls clenched around his barbed member, slick with his pre-cum and your natural juices. The pleasure was pretty minimal for you. Burgerpants hoarsely muttered words of gratitude as he plowed into you repeatedly. " **Oh god** , thank you, thank you, thank you. Y-y-you f-f-feeeeeel _aaaammazzinnngg_..." He groaned. You could feel the vibration of his purring through the thin cotton uniform shirt you wore as he buried his face into your neck. His cock scraped the walls of your heat, like pine needles. You grunted as the cat monster's pumping came to a sudden stop. Googey warmth shooting up into you. Your pussy ached terribly, especially after he withdrew. Tears prinked your eyes as his claws ran down over your sides to your behind, likely leaving hot, red welts. He removed his weight but you couldn't find the strength to move. You could soon feel his wet nose nudge your butt cheek as he sniffed at your entrance. A pleased noise escaping his mouth as he observed his fluids starting to leak from you.

 

Burgerpants roughly turned you onto your back, not once changing his current cold attitude and his mind currently on one track. His nose came close to your mouth, sniffing. A thoughtful noise reverberated in his throat as he realized something.

 

"Open your mouth."

 

All you did was glare, mouth a scowl.

 

The teen climbed up onto of you and grabbed the sides of your head, before forcibly pushing in his dripping length, moaning as it sank deeper into your less than welcoming orifice.

 

His barbed cock, scratched the sides, roof of your mouth, and tongue with each shove. Your eyes water as he came close to choking you each time. You could somewhat taste yourself and the remnants of his salty essence as he pleasured himself at your expense.

 

Burgerpants didn't last long in the warmth of your mouth. He came, most of it going into your mouth before he pulled out and let rest of it spray onto your face and hair. It stung your eyes, making you hiss and shut them tightly.

 

The cat panted above you, cock still hard as when he first whipped it out. He chuckled alittle, panting above you. "You're a great friend!"

 

" **Fuck you**."

 

And he smiles.


End file.
